


Enthusiastic Consent

by LemonScience33



Series: The Gaila Shipfest [4]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Academy Era, Badass, Canon Character of Color, F/F, Female Character of Color, Hair, LGBTQ Character of Color, Starfleet Academy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 20:30:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonScience33/pseuds/LemonScience33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The woman’s self-assured strut marks her as an upperclassman, but she looks older than the others. Gaila can tell she has <i>stories.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Enthusiastic Consent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gaila](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=gaila).



> Navigation Officer Darwin is the bald, curvy black woman who relieves Chekov in _Star Trek Into Darkness_. I've named her "Aisha" after Aisha Hinds, the badass who plays her.
> 
> Inspired in part by [this prompt](http://strek-id-kink.livejournal.com/1695.html?view=32415#t32415) on the STID kink meme.

Gaila sees the woman from across the quad. Her skin is brown, the same hue as Nyota’s but a shade darker, and in the sun she gleams like a _lishak_ plant.

The woman’s self-assured strut marks her as an upperclassman, but she looks older than the others. Gaila can tell she has _stories_.

Happy for the short-sleeved summer uniform, Gaila admires the woman’s curves forged from muscle, her powerful arms and strong thighs that would look really delicious wrapped around someone.

Gaila aches to bury her fingers in the woman’s short, tight curls. Nyota taught her that's something you ask permission for on Earth – humans don’t see random touching as a compliment unless you’re mates, or something.

So Gaila bounces up to the woman, hips swinging, and introduces herself.

The woman’s sharp, full facial features shift into a smile. She thrusts out her hand. “Cadet Aisha Darwin.”

Months later, when Aisha shaves her head, Gaila doesn’t miss those curls one bit, just buries her face between Aisha’s big thighs and licks, and laughs.


End file.
